


Better Lie Down Cause the Angels are Watching

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Tattoos, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jailbait!AU. What do you get when you combine a fake ID, a young, impressionable Max, and liquor? One wild night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Lie Down Cause the Angels are Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Title for fic from the song _Sister_ by She Wants Revenge.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Max exclaimed - much to the annoyance of the mother sitting next to him on the subway - as he angrily stuffed his phone back into his coat pocket. "It figures Carey would text me to change plans, just as I'm almost there!" he mumbled, before crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. 

When his stop came up, Max got to his feet and frowning slightly, he made his way off the subway car. He felt his phone vibrate again and pulled it out. He sighed. Sometimes he wondered how he and Carey had stayed friends. They had grown up together, and even though Carey was finishing up his first year of university at McGill they had managed to stay in touch. Max rarely got to head into the city, and was looking forward to spending the weekend with his childhood friend, despite how infuriating his last-minute changes were.

It was early spring, but there was still a chill in the air as Max made his way out of the subway station and onto the Montreal streets. Max tucked his hands into his pockets, and made his way down the street towards the address Carey had texted him. 

When Max arrived, he had to stop and stare. 

_Aw, crap. That's why Carey was bugging me about bringing my fake ID._

Max could feel his heart rate speeding up as he watched a group of college-aged girls giggle, brush past him, before they stood in line. 

_Where was Carey?_ Max glanced around quickly, anxiety quickening his already racing heart as he pulled out his phone and quickly texted: _Hey, where r u? I'm here._

Max was starting to mildly freak out when Carey didn't immediately respond to his text. He was contemplating just taking off. After all, he _wasn't_ that far away from McGill's campus. He could always have Carey meet him there. Max was trying to remember if Carey said he was living in dorm, or if he had a place off-campus, when his phone vibrated.

_Sorry, bud, stuck in traffic. Just go in without us. Meet u there. Don't worry 'bout getting carded, they don't check all that often. See ya soon - C._

Before Max could second guess what he was doing, he stepped into the line, and began shifting his weight as he waited to be let in. He was liking Carey's idea less and less as he watched every person ahead of him get carded. If he got busted because he let Carey talk him into this he was never going to speak to him again; well, okay, maybe for a week. 

_You still have time to change your mind, Max,_ he inwardly contemplated. _The subway isn't that far. You can head back home, and forget this whole ordeal. Carey'll understand._

He had his phone half out of his pocket to text Carey exactly that, when he realized he was at the entrance. 

"You got ID?"

Max nearly dropped his phone in his haste to shove it back into his pocket and withdraw his wallet. 

"Um, yeah," he said, as he all but shoved his fake ID into the bouncer's hand.

The bouncer looked it over briefly, his eyebrow was half-raised as he looked at the ID and then back at Max. "You can go in." He handed Max's ID back to him and gestured him forward.

Max stumbled slightly on his feet, and nearly said 'really?' before he hastily thanked the bouncer and jogged into the dimly lit door. 

He wasn't exactly sure what to do now, so Max wandered around, looking for an empty table, growing more irritated by Carey's flightiness by the minute. He was about to text Carey a long-winded message about how he was growing super pissed at him for pretty much deserting him in a strange bar, when he felt someone's breath ghost over his skin. 

"You look lost."

Max half-turned his head, and let his eyes settle on a pair of gorgeous blue ones. If the stranger's eyes didn't render him speechless, his smile did. It was disarming to say the least. "Um," Max began, "I was just waiting for -"

"- for …?" the stranger prompted.

"For um … a … uh … a … friend. Yeah. A friend."

The stranger laughed, before he clapped a hand on Max's shoulder. "Is your friend also underage?"

Max bit his bottom lip. He was so busted. "Well … actually -"

"Relax, kid. I honestly don't care how you got in here." The stranger held out his hand. "I'm Chris by the way."

"Maxim," Max blurted out without thinking. "But, everyone calls me Max," he hastily added, and felt as a hot blush crept into his cheeks as Chris's lips twitched in amusement. 

"Well, 'everyone calls me Max', did you need some company while you wait for your friend?"

"Sure," Max says, "that sounds like fun."

Chris gives Max an expectant look, and then gestures to the bottle he's holding. "Beer okay?"

Max blinks stupidly at Chris before he clues in to what Chris has just asked him. "Um, sure. Beer's fine."

Chris smirked, and let his finger slide across Max's shoulder before he began to walk away. "Be back in a sec. Don't go too far."

Max's phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and reads through Carey's text.

_Sorry bud. Still stuck. - C._

By the time Chris gets back, Max is just tucking his phone away.

"Did you get stood up?" Chris teases, handing Max his beer. 

"He's running late," Max explains, before taking a long sip. 

"All the better for me," Chris teases, and winks at Max, before he sips from his bottle. "So, shall we find a place to sit?"

Max follows behind Chris like a dutiful puppy as they make their way to a table. "Did you come here by yourself?" Max asks as he settles into his very uncomfortable seat. 

Chris shrugs. "Came with friends, but one took off when his girlfriend had a bit of a crisis. The other was his ride. So, I didn't come here alone. But, up until I ran into you, I was alone." 

"I hope I'm good company," Max says, and hopes it comes off as a teasing tone.

"I'll let you know soon enough," Chris returns. He watches as Max polishes off the rest of his beer, and he grins. "You want another?" When Max nods, Chris signals a server and orders two more beers. 

Max is pretty sure there was only one table when he first sat down, but now, it looked like said table was multiplying. Crap, he'd only had … what, two, or was it four beers? Oh, what the fuck ever, Carey still hadn't shown, and he was too busy laughing at something Chris had just said to him. 

When Max finally stopped laughing long enough to let his vision become less hazy, he noticed Chris was staring at him in a way that had Max squirming and staring at the table. He didn't realize what was happening, even as he felt Chris reach a hand out to brush his hair back. 

"You, 'everyone calls me Max', are very good company indeed," Chris whispers, before he leans in and presses his lips against Max's. 

Max's eyes widen at the initial contact of Chris' lips, and before he realizes what he's doing, his fingers are scrabbling through Chris' hair, before they come to rest on the back of his neck. He's pretty sure his kisses are sloppy and frantic at best, but if they are, Chris doesn't say anything. He just kisses him back, hotly. He changes the angle of their faces, the warmth of his hand on the back of Max's neck making Max shake with need. 

"Better tell your friend to not expect you here when he gets here," Chris mutters, pulling away slightly. 

Max blinks. "Um …"

"Unless, of course, you'd rather we didn't …"

"No!" Max exclaims. "I mean, uh, yes, I want to … I just uh …"

Chris chuckles. "Text your friend, 'everyone calls me Max'." He gets up from the table then, running the pads of his fingers along the back of Max's neck, as he makes his way to the exit. 

_You are in over your head, you are in over your head,_ Max repeats over and over again in his head, as he pulls out his phone. His hands are shaking so badly, he has to grip his phone with both hands as he mentally talks himself down. When he gets his nerves somewhat under control, he sends off a quick text to Carey, before he hurries for the exit. 

He sees Chris leaning against a wall, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. Chris looks over expectantly, and smiles, before he spins his key ring around on his finger, and steps away from the wall. "Ready to go?"

Max nods, and reaches for Chris' outstretched hand. Chris leads the way to his parked car, all the while Max keeps going over the situation he was currently in. 

_Okay, so you are about to get into a stranger's car. A stranger you just met at a bar. What are the odds that this turns out to be the worst mistake of your life?_

Max was about to balk, and tell Chris to forget the whole thing, when Chris stops at his car, and turns to Max. Before Max can get a word out, Chris has pushed him back against the metal, and kisses him again, chasing any remaining doubts Max has from his mind. 

"Just relax, 'everyone calls me Max'," Chris whispers against Max's mouth, before he clicks his key chain. Max hears as Chris' car clicks open. "I'll take care of you." 

By the time they're on the road, Max relaxes a tad more. Chris keeps him occupied by talking. He mentions he's from New York City, and is currently a first year law student at McGill University. Max is about to ask him if he knows his friend Carey, who is pre-Law, when he realizes Chris probably wouldn't have heard of him, seeing as how Carey is just eighteen, and Chris has got to be at least twenty-three. 

Max feels the anxiety creep back up when he mentally does the math in his head. He glances over at Chris, takes in his side-profile, and feels as his heart skips a beat. Twenty-three … _Mon dieu,_ what was he thinking? 

Chris squeezes his hand, and briefly lets his eyes slide from the windshield. "Hey, s'okay. Okay?"

Max offers him what passes for an easy smile, and squeezes his hand back. 

"So, you from Montreal?" Chris asks as he lets his eyes slide back to watch the road. 

Max is grateful for the distraction, as he begins talking. The rest of the car ride passes by in a blur. 

By the time they stumble up to Chris' apartment, Max is a lot more relaxed then he initially was. He lets Chris press him up against the wall. Lets Chris slide his coat down his arm, and pull his shirt up to his chest. Chris grabs Max's waist and presses forward, pushing his thigh between Max's leg. Max groans and lets his head fall back against the wall, as Chris holds him against him. Max gives an experimental roll of his hips, and has to smirk as Chris lets out a small gasp. Chris reaches for Max's belt, before he stops briefly.

"Last chance," Chris says, voice husky with need. His eyes hot, and tortured. He looks like he will explode if Max does put the brakes on now. 

Max doesn't trust himself to speak, so he settles for nodding. 

"How …" Chris swallows in an attempt to get rid of the lump in his throat. "How far?"

Max shakes his head, his cheeks hot with embarrassment and arousal. "I - I - I don't know," he gasps. 

Chris groans, and surges forward, kissing Max again. "Just tell me if you're uncomfortable, and we'll stop."

There isn't much time to think on what Chris has just said, before he feels Chris leading him down the hall to the bedroom. 

==

Chris rids Max of his clothes soon after he shoves him down on the bed. Max sits up on the end of the bed and watches as Chris undresses. He feels his throat go dry as Chris tugs his shirt off, watching as Chris' torso is bared to him. The dim lighting playing over the slick muscles of Chris' biceps, the jut of his hipbones above the line of his jeans. Max notices the tattoo Chris has on his chest, and feels his mouth go dry; his already blurry thoughts consumed with wanting to reach out and touch. Just touch.

Max watches as Chris steps closer, his hands on his hips, a soft smile curving his lips. Oh fuck … Max thinks, taking in every inch of flesh bared to him. 

He sucks in his breath loudly, and sees as Chris looks down at him, a smirk on his lips. Max shuddered at the look Chris was giving him. 

Chris takes Max's hand and places it on his chest. "Whenever you're ready."

Max tentatively ran a finger down the middle of Chris' chest, watching every emotion as it flickered across Chris' face. He placed his palm on the tattoo, and looked up at Chris expectantly. "What's the crest for?"

"It's my family crest," Chris replied, and shuddered slightly as Max traced the outline of the crest with his finger. "That feels good." 

Chris groans, and using his leg, he widens the cradle of Max's legs, and steps between them. "My turn."

Chris strokes his hand down Max's chest, then down to the line of dark hair starting below Max's bellybutton. "Mm … is that all for me?" Chris whispers, raising an eyebrow at Max's already hard cock. 

"Oh fuck," Max groans, his hips jumping slightly when Chris ran a finger down his length. 

"Easy, Max," Chris whispers, pushing him back against the mattress, as he leans over to his nightstand drawer and pulling out the small bottle. He clicks the top open, and slicks his hand.

Max watches intently as Chris curls his slicked hand around his cock, and slowly slides it down Max's length. Max gasps, and rocks his hips into Chris' fist. 

"Feels good, huh?" Chris asks, jacking him faster, smirking at the way Max's mouth opens, and he gasps out loud. Max is about to protest when he feels Chris release his dick. "Keep touching yourself for me," Chris instructs, as he steps off the bed, unbuttoning his jeans, and sliding them down his legs. 

Max nods and continues to stroke his cock, watching as Chris steps out of his boxers. He doesn't have much time to think on what Chris is going to do next, when he sees Chris slick his hand, and watches as Chris begins to jerk his own hardening cock. 

Chris keeps up a slow, even rhythm on his own cock, and bites on his bottom lip as he watches as Max strokes himself in tandem. "God, you look so hot doing that," he says, "I'll bet you wish it was me touching you."

Max whimpers as he feels his cock twitch under his own strokes. "Fuck." He lets his eyes flutter close as he feels himself getting closer to the edge. 

His eyes snap open when he feels Chris place two fingers on his wrist, halting his movements. 

"Relax, I don't want you coming just yet." Chris climbs back onto the bed, pushes one of Max's thighs back, and slides a finger past Max's balls and across his hole. Chris smirks as he feels Max jump at the initial contact. "Shh, don't stop touching yourself." 

When Chris glides his finger over Max's hole again, Max's leg bats Chris' hand aside. Chris pulls back slightly, letting Max settle down slightly, before he presses his finger in slightly. Max lets out a low moan at the initial press of Chris' finger, and Chris watches and waits as Max relaxes slowly under his touch. Chris adds more lube, until Max's thighs are slick with it, and he bites his bottom lip at how hot this looks. 

"Think you can take another," Chris whispers from between Max's thighs, and Max whimpers in response. 

Painstakingly slow. As slow as he can go, Chris adds another finger. Max groans, and Chris lurches up and captures Max's lips in a kiss, his fingers still moving inside him, opening him up more and more. 

They pull away breathless. Chris leans his forehead against Max's, and listens as Max gasps out that he's close.

"Come for me then, Max." Chris slides his fingers in again. "I want to feel you come with my fingers inside you."

"Oh, fuck," Max gasps out, jerking his cock faster. "I'm gonna - shit - fuck-"

"Yes," Chris urges, "come for me."

That does it. Max arches off the bed as he comes. His come spurting in a thick, hot rope across his chest and stomach. Chris pulls his fingers free, and licks Max's come off him, feeling as Max shakes under his tongue. 

"You wanna taste?" Chris asks, nipping at Max's hipbones. 

Max tugs Chris up, and opens his mouth as Chris lets his come slide into his awaiting mouth. 

Chris falls to the side, and turns his head to stare at Max. "Good?"

Max nods, and lets his hand slide down Chris' stomach. "My turn, _non_?" 

Chris chuckles, and lets Max's hand explore his torso. "God, I love hearing French." 

Max lets his hand slide over Chris' flesh, and hears as Chris hisses his approval. "I might need a bit of help," he admits, his dark eyes staring directly into Chris'. 

Chris laughs, and curls a hand around Max's. "Stay the night?" 

The subway has stopped running by now, Max knows, and well, Carey's probably pissed at him now, so staying was his only option. "Yeah, I'll stay."

==

Max is awoken by a shake to his shoulders, and his jeans being dumped unceremoniously onto his chest. 

"Mind explaining this?" Chris demands, his hand holding Max's wallet open, Max's student ID card in plain view. 

He groans, and runs a hand through his hair. "That's …"

"You're fifteen?" Chris practically yells. 

"Sixteen in a week," Max protests, sitting up in the bed. 

"Fifteen?" 

"You knew I wasn't eighteen!" Max sputters. 

"Yeah," Chris agrees, "but I didn't think you were this young!" Chris looks at the fake ID, and scoffs. "It's a good ID. Had me fooled for a moment."

Max crosses his arms stubbornly. "It's not -"

"It is very much illegal!" Chris protests. "Aww … Christ, I'm a fucking law student for fuck's sake!" He rubs his face, and drops his gaze to the floor. "Get dressed, Max."

Chris keeps his eyes trained on the floor as Max climbs out of the bed. Max is silent the whole time, watching Chris' temple twitch, his eyes still on the floor. 

Finally, Chris stands up, his hands fumbling over his jeans pockets, before he withdraws his keys. "Where do you live?"

Max's cheeks go hot in embarrassment. "You don't have to dr-"

"I do, Max. I really do." 

==

They're idling at a red light, when Max finally looks over and blurts out, "If it makes you feel any better, you didn't know."

"No, it really doesn't," Chris replies, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. 

Max sighs, and settles back in his seat. "How old are you anyway?"

Chris is silent, and Max can see from the corner of his eye, as he bites his bottom lip in contemplation. "You didn't just ask me that."

Max nudges his arm. "I won't tell anyone."

"Twenty-three," Chris finally says. 

"Oh."

"Yeah," Chris agrees.

"You always seduce barely legal guys?" Max teases, and moves away when Chris reaches a hand out to smack him.

By the time they pull up in front of Max's house, there is a comfortable silence between them. As Chris reaches out to open Max's door, he turns to Max, and is frozen when Max leans in to kiss him again. 

"Will I see you again?" Max asks, as he steps from the car.

Chris contemplates this silently, before he finally nods. "I'm usually at the coffee shop a little ways off campus on Thursdays. Around five." 

"So that's a yes?"

"It is."


End file.
